


Sick Dipper

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Shit. 

Dipper always tried to avoid cursing if he could but there was no better word for how he felt right now. Anything less than a curse couldn’t possibly describe just how bad he was.

His eyes were closed, trying to will away the pain, when he felt the warm wetness of a towel on his forehead. It was so soothing and his mind regained some clarity.

He opened his eyes to find Mabel wearing a small paper hat with a red cross, clearly made impromptu. He smiled at her, appreciating her attention. The hat was new, but the attention wasn’t, having been given the last several hours.

Mabel clutched his hand and he closed his eyes again. He drifted into sleep, knowing she was watching over him.


End file.
